


Never have I ever had my deepest secrets spilled on Valentine's day

by HedgehogWrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Drabble, Drinking Games, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Pining, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedgehogWrites/pseuds/HedgehogWrites
Summary: Harry joins a little Valentine's day get together at his shared appartment, but soon discovers his boozed up friends have no regard for well sheltered secrets. Never had he ever thought he would be outed in this way.





	Never have I ever had my deepest secrets spilled on Valentine's day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading! I’m new at this whole writing thing, but I always wanted to write. Much to my surprise, I finished three fics in a heartbeat! So I decided to push myself a bit further. My challenge for this one: write a ‘Never have I ever’ drabble. 
> 
> Happy Valentine, Harry!

‘Never have I ever kissed a girl’ Seamus screeches, as all drink, except Seamus, Dean and Parvati.

Why is everyone so predictable? Harry thinks, as he takes a sip. Next one will be if anyone ever kissed a boy. Well, let’s get on with it.

‘Never have I ever kissed a boy!’ Ron shouts proudly, as if no one expected this one. Riiiiight.

Sighing Harry takes another sip, looking at their little circle of friends. All studying at the Auror academy, tonight Pavil initiated a get together featuring Seamus, Dean, Ron, Neville, Pavil, Blaise and Malfoy (why does he still call him by his last name?) to celebrate Valentine's day. Well, hip-hip-fucking-hoorah, Harry thinks, as his secret crush continues to ignore him. Never has he ever had such a shitty, lousy, friggin' 14th February.

His friends are gathered in Harry, Dean and Blaise’s living room. He notices Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Blaise and Malfoy taking a sip.

‘Never have I kissed a boy and a girl in one night’ Parvati yells, as she looks around the circle expectantly. Okay, leave it to the virgin to come up with a decent one, Harry snorts, as he takes a sip. Blaise swallows half of his glass, and, to his surprise, Malfoy takes a swig too. Hmm, maybe tonight might turn out more interesting than he anticipated.

‘Never have I ever fucked a girl’. Dean hoots, as Ron, Blaise, Malfoy and Harry drink. Parvati turns a shade of pink and excuses herself. She all but runs to the bathroom. Of course she would, because everyone knows which question will come next. Wait for it... yes, there it is.

‘Never have I ever fucked a boy’ Neville shouts.

Harry rolls his eyes and gulps the remainder of his firewhiskey. If this is the standard of the rest of the evening, he’d better get pissed as quickly as possible. Seamus, Dean, Blaise and Malfoy follow suit, and Harry refills his glass.

‘’Your turn, Harry!’

‘Never have I ever let someone fuck my throat so deep, I couldn’t speak for a day’ Harry’s voice calm and composed, taking another swig. He feels the whiskey burning a hole in his throat. Well, at least he’ll be hoarse tomorrow. Blaise and Malfoy drink too. ‘Seriously? No one else? Upstanding citizens. Malfoy, at least tell me you’ve got a good one up your sleeve.’ Harry’s emerald green eyes challenge Malfoy’s cool grey ones.

‘Never have I ever let someone fuck my throat while being fucked’ Malfoy breaks eye contact to take a swig. Harry too. Blaise grins at them. ‘I’ll let this one pass, boys. But should you be interested, you know where to find me.’

‘Never have I ever screamed the wrong name as I came’ Ron’s turn. ‘Fucking bastard’ Harry mutters ‘You promised never to talk about this.’

Ron grins ‘Well, you should’ve made me sign an unbreakable vow, you tosser. Now drink!’ Harry takes a large gulp, expecting to be alone. Thankfully Malfoy also washes down his glass, refilling it. Ron whispers something in Seamus’ ear.

‘Never have I ever screamed Malfoy while spunking up another arse’ Seamus nearly chokes on his words, laughing so hard, he falls of the sofa. Harry looks at him hotly. ‘Bloody hell, Seamus. And you too Ron, we’re not at high school anymore, sodding pricks. You don’t get to shout out someone’s secrets just to score points. Wankers.’

Harry angrily gets up and leaves the room bitterly. He slams the door so forceful, the windows rattle in their frames. It’s an incredibly satisfying noise. Outside their apartment he stops, arms over the railing, blowing small puffs of smoke in the freezing night air. He hears the front door open. He senses it’s Malfoy before he sees him. Malfoy puts his hand on the railing too, tossing back his whiskey with the other.

‘Come to gloat, have you?’ Harry turns his head away. Malfoy watches him intensely before replying.

‘Never have I ever screamed Potter as I came, Never has it ever made me come so hard in my life when thinking about you’. Malfoy tells him, as he looks sideways.

Harry’s eyes shoot back, studying him for any signs of deception. ‘Are you serious?’

‘Yes. Happy Valentine's day. Now fucking kiss me already, you oblivious git.’

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this little story, please feel free to leave kudos or a comment. It’ll keep me motivated to keep on challenging myself. 
> 
> Please be kind, as English isn’t my native language, I don’t have a beta and I’ve only started writing last November.


End file.
